Spike: The Series
by The Rogue Storm
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. WILL GET A REWRITE TO GO ALONG WITH HARMONY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IN A FEW MONTHS, HOPEFULLY.
1. Prologue

Spike: Prologue

Spike Voiceover

Bloody hell. I can't believe her. Buffy actually thinks I died for her! Her! The

worthless little Slayer. Pfft. She thought she was so, so special. The Slayer standing in

front of all these Potentials sayin' all this bollocks about war and how we were going to

win. Foolish, that's what she was—is. She was so bloody ignorant. She didn't know what

side she was on. But in the end she was right. We did win. She saw the world in blacks--

being evil—and whites—being what they called "good. She was wrong. The First was a

mix of blacks and whites; a sort of dark gray, charcoalish color.

I had once been in the sea of white hats. That was before his—Angel's, that is—

horrible, horrific stench entered my nose, interrupting the wonderful aroma of Buffy's

perfume. No I have to stop thinking of her as mine. She belongs now to that terrible

goody-goody Angel. Then, as Buffy dropped that amulet into my hands, I was the only one

who recognized it for what it really was: The Amulet of Rasen. It had belonged to Rasen,

a 17th century sorcerer who was sired by none other than the infamous Henrich Joseph

Nest, a.k.a The Master, whom Buffy had slain seven long years ago. After being sired,

Rasen hid from what he was, killing only old people who would've died anyway, though

their blood always tasted like rotten apples. It is said to have taken Rasen six month to

assemble the amulet, doing all the work including acting as a blacksmith: sculpturing it

into the shape of an elaborate diamond, carving intricate details, then putting spells on it.

The spells were all what the daft people and demons who called themselves "heroes"

would call black magic. The legend goes that the amulet gives misconception to those

who wear it. But if the person or creature was a vampire who had ceased sucking blood,

the amulet gave misconception to everyone around him or her. The amulet also made the

wearer somehow or another die a supposedly heroic death, only to come back to the

mortal plane, if in a demon infested location. I say the Hellmouth bloody well qualified.

I used that to my advantage. I wore the amulet to the Grand Re-Opening of the

Hellmouth, as I had come to call it in my mind. I was the only one who noticed the flaw in

Buffy's plan to save the world. Willow would be able to pull the whole bollocks-filled idea off.

Y'know, making every girl who might have the power of the bloody Slayer have it? But there

would be consequences. Bad for her, good for me. That whole thing with Tara and Willow and

the oh-so-bloody annoying Troika would be repeated again, minus what's-his-name, Warren,

and Jonathan and Tara. Willow would go evil again, wrecking havoc on Andrew and his limited

edition Boba Fett figure that lost value when the bloody bloke took it out of the package. Even I

unfortunately know that.

I was the only one who sensed Willow's eyes go black and her veins shoot out of her

face. Not to mention her hair going from the infamous red that earned her the nickname,

courtesy of yours truly, Red, from an awesome seductive black. She would help me, I knew.

But first I had to undergo dying, coming back, and getting my solidness.

Then I saw his face. Angel. One with the Angelic Face. Angelus. I tried to fight him, but

I realized I was not solid. Fred went on for a few weeks trying to make me solid again. She tried

because she liked me. Well I resented her. Finally, I said the hell with this. I went to the nearest

payphone and called Red, or Black now. I guess I can't help calling people nicknames. I rarely

called Buffy by her born name, most of the time going with Slayer. And that friend of hers, what

was his name, now, Alex? Alexander? Xander? Xander! That's it! Anyway, most of the time I

ignored the bloody idiot.

* * *

This is where my story starts, I guess…

End Spike Voiceover


	2. Chapter 1: Witchy Dru

Spike: Witchy Dru

"Hello?" Willow answered.

"Red?" Spike asked.

"Who is this? If you don't tell me who you are right now I'll kill you!" Willow screamed into the earpiece.

"William" Spike said, using his original name, testing her.

"Spike."

"Yes, it is." Spike answered glad in a weird way. 

"Where are you, Red?" He interrogated.

"At the witch's new house in Europe," Willow answered subtlety.

            Spike racked his mind for another witch that Red knew and drew up a blank.

"I'm not following, you, Red." Spike said, wishing he knew who Willow was talking about.

"Buffy." Red answered, obviously bewildered that he didn't know who she was talking about.

"Ah. So you—" Spike began.

"Yes!"Willow screamed again. "I'm evil okay. My Goddess." Willow was ticked.

"And I'm lovin' it!" Willow said in a slightly obscene tone.

"Red, I need your help with something very important." Spike told her about the amulet, and everything.

"Fine, I'll help. What do you need?" 

"I need to tell you in person. Is there anyway you can get here fast?" Spike asked tensely.

"Yeah. Don't hang up." Willow said, leaving Spike wondering what she was up to.

            Meanwhile Willow ran upstairs grabbing everything she needed for the spell: Blood-Scented Incense, Blood Red Candles, some sage, and a suitcase. She came back downstairs and set the seventeen candles in a circle and the incense in the middle. She lit all the candles with Spike's lighter that Buffy had found in her jacket pocket after the apocalypse. Incense activated she held the suitcase and said the incantation:

Let this scent represent what I am going to Let these candles represent what it eats 

_Let this spice make everything nice_

_Let this possession represent who_

_Send me through to it_

Willow felt the familiar evil energy coursing through her. She didn't fight it. She embraced it. Soon she found herself in a very cramped room. She tried to turn around. Something was blocking her and she couldn't see it.

"Red?" a very familiar voice with a British accent asked?

            Willow knew he had backed out of the room. She turned around and saw they were in a phone booth. She also saw the familiar face, with a full head of bleached blonde hair attached. Spike.

"Spike." Willow said business-like, with an obvious coldness in her voice.

"Red." 

"We need to go somewhere else." Spike said.

"How about we walk down to the VB?" Willow asked.

"The what what?" Spike asked obviously more than a little confused.

"VB? Stands for Vamp Bar? How ignorant are you?" Red inquired, her voice dripping with disgust.

"Fine. Bloody brilliant that the Powers That Be make a bar specifically for vamps then leave me completely oblivious." Spike replied glaring at the wide expanse of night sky above him.

"Oh sure blame it on them." Red laughed coldly.

            They walked on in silence, Willow leading the way. Finally, after walking for about ten minutes, they were there. The sign on the front of the building said "V.B." in bold red letters shaped to look like it was written in blood. They went in and sat at a table in the corner to make sure they weren't overheard. The place's décor was totally Gothic. There were red floors, red walls, and even a red ceiling. Then there was the black: black tables, chairs, napkins, silverware, glasses, and even the bar itself was black. the menu was in the same letters as the logo on the front and had such appetizers as 'Blood Red Steak', 'Human Fingers', and 'Slayer Nails'.  There were uniquely named drinks like 'Slayer's Blood' and 'Witch's Revenge'.

"So what was it you wanted me to do?" Red questioned, after ordering.(Witch's Revenge and Blood Red Steak for Willow, Ox Meat and Slayer's Blood for Spike.)

"Okay, first of all, I want you to know that I'm not good anymore. I don't care about all that vampire with a bloody soul bollocks. My soul lets me plan my enemies' worst nightmare." Spike explained, clearly enjoying lavishing in his own evil.

"Okay, cool." Red replied with her by now usual unemotional voice and deadpan face.

"But who exactly are your enemies?" Willow wondered aloud, the thought occurring to her.

"Buffy, Demons, the usual." Spike listed.

"Why demons?"

"Because the whole reason you're doing this is so I can have help ruling out the slayers." Spike replied.

"Oh. So we're sort of doing the whole Al Capone thing." Red suggested, a trace of her old high-school self appearing, minus the cheery smile.

"Bloody right!" Spike replied enthusiastically.

"Okay so wasn't there something specific, you wanted?" Red asked, getting just the slightly bit annoyed at all this paltry talk.

"I want you to bring her back" Spike replied, lost in thought.

"Who?" Red demanded.

"Dru" Spike said maliciously.

A/N: Sorry had to end with a cliffhanger. Sort of have a writer's block now. Please give suggestions in your reviews! *Hint hint*


End file.
